The Traveler
by Eris Queen of the Shadows
Summary: A new chapter for my story. Things are starting to heat up for Briana and Trunks. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

The Traveler Chapter 1  
By: Eris  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: This is going to be a series telling the story of my character Briana. I am not sure how many series there  
will be. It all depends on how you guys like it.  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Dragonball Universe, but Briana is mine. If you are reading this, then you know who   
owns it. This is not the first time I have written a fan fic, but it is the first time I have posted one. So please don't   
flame me. Please read and review because it makes me feel special to read the reviews. Anyway, on with the tale!  
***  
  
  
Briana West wiped her hands on a rag and smiled. Finally her machine was finished. It had taken her six months to build,   
but it was done. Briana walked over to the control panel. She pushed the on button and the control panel lit up. "So you   
actually got this hunk of junk to work huh?" Luke Evans Briana's best friend asked as he walked into the room.  
  
Briana smiled at him. "Yep. Care to take it for a test drive?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "No thank you. I will leave the experimenting to you. So you are actually going to test this   
thing out?"  
  
"I wouldn't have built it if I wasn't going to." Briana replied.  
  
Luke looked at Briana. He had seen the look that was on her face once before. She was not going to give up her dream of   
traveling between dimensions. "When are you going to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow in the morning."   
  
Luke nodded. "I will take care of your lab for you, while you are gone."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Luke shook his head. "You have finally lost it Bri. I hope that you make it back here in one piece."  
  
"So do I."  
  
  
***  
  
Trunks Briefs collapsed on his bed. "Trunks? Is that you?" Bulma, Trunk's mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Yes mom. It's me." Trunks replied sitting up and heading downstairs.  
  
"How was work?" Bulma asked.  
  
Trunks gave her a look. Bulma let out a laugh. It had been two years since Trunks had graduated from High School and   
taken over as President of Capsule Corp. "Believe me. It could be a whole lot worse." Bulma told Trunks as she stirred  
a pot of sauce on the stove.  
  
"How?"  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "You could be married to your father."  
  
Trunks laughed at that comment. "What is so funny brat?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing." Trunks replied. He then turned to Bulma. "I am going for a walk. I'll be back before dinner."  
  
"Alright."  
  
With that Trunks headed outside and blasted off. Trunks was not sure where he was going. All that he knew was that he   
needed to get away. He was tired everything. Everywhere that he went people treated him different because of how his   
parents were.   
  
Trunks soon found himself in the forest near his house. Which at one time had been his favorite place to hide. Trunks   
smiled at the memory of him and Goten playing hide-and-go-seek, in the woods.   
  
Trunks landed in an open field and began walking down a path. Trying to lose all of his worries in the quiet of his   
surroundings.   
  
  
***  
  
Suddenly in the forest a large blue portal opened. As it did the wind began to blow. A few seconds after the portal opened. Briana West stepped out of the portal. She was dressed in her normal brown work suit. On her back she had a large backpack. That was filled with all of the things that she needed for her travels.  
  
Briana looked around at the world around her. It reminded her a lot of her world. It was different from the other worlds   
that she had visited. She wondered that if in this dimension, there was even human life.  
  
Briana pulled out an elytroid compos, one of her many inventions, out of her backpack. She scanned the area for any signs  
of human life. She was happy to learn that about one thousand yards from where she was standing. There was a large city.  
  
She put her compos back into her backpack and began heading toward the city. She hoped that she would be able to communicate  
with them. A few of the worlds that she had visited she had no clue what the people had been saying to her.   
  
This had caused many problems with all of the people of those worlds. In fact she had almost been burned at the stake on one world.  
  
Briana began walking down a path. Hoping to find someone or something that might be a little friendly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks kicked a stone off of the path that he was walking on. He was tired of everything. He was tired of work, tired of   
life, and especially tried of being alone. Sure he had his mother, father and sister. He even had the Son family. But he   
did not have anyone to love. For most of his life Trunks did nothing but fight.   
  
Why couldn't he be like his best friend Goten? It seemed like he had a different girl every week. They just seemed to   
flock to Goten.  
  
All of the girls he had ever like, either wanted him for his money, or they were afraid of him. Most girls were terrified   
that he would be like his father, angry and bitter.  
  
Trunks sighed and sat down on a tree stump. "Why Dende can't I ever find someone to fall in love with?"  
  
  
***  
  
Briana pulled out her compos again. She was hopelessly lost. She was sure that she was going down the right path. Briana   
looked at the compos. The city was off to her left. Briana turned and began walking that way. Suddenly the ground under   
her disappeared. Briana let out a scream as she fell down an embankment.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Trunks was on his feet as soon as he heard the scream. He raced towards the area where the scream came from. He followed   
the scream to a steep embankment. He looked over the edge. Trying not to fall over the edge. He spotted a young woman with a   
backpack on her back.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay?" Trunks shouted.  
  
There was no answer. Trunks cursed. He took a deep breath and slid down the embankment. He stopped beside the young   
woman's body. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss? Miss, can you hear me?"  
  
The girl still did not answer. Her eyes stayed closed. Trunks sighed. He gently pulled off her backpack. Trying to   
keep her as still as possible. He quickly slipped it on. He was surprised at the weight of the pack. He wondered how   
a girl her size could lift the pack up.  
  
Trunks then lifted the girl up into her arms. He was surprised how light she felt in her arms and how right it felt   
to hold her. Trunks wrapped the girl's arms around his neck. As he did, he felt warn blood on his arm. "This is not good!"   
Trunks muttered.  
  
He instantly raised his ki and blasted off towards home.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Traveler Chapter 2  
Author: Eris  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: This is the second chapter of my series. I hope that you people are enjoying this story. Please read and review. It makes me feel loved. ^_~  
Disclaimer: No I don't own the Dragonball characters. If you are reading this then you know who wrote it. I wish I did but I don't, but Briana is mine! If you want to sue me then go ahead. I think that I have about six cents, a pocket full of lint and a bottle cap. As you can see, it's not worth it. Anyway, on with the fan fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Trunks?" Bulma asked as Trunks quickly walked into the house carrying a young woman. "Who is this girl?"  
  
"I don't know. I heard a scream and I followed it. I found this girl at the bottom of an embankment. She had to have hit her head on a rock because she is bleeding from somewhere on the back of her head." Trunks replied as he walked into the medical room.  
  
Bulma quickly followed her son. "Put her on a healing bed."  
  
Trunks nodded. He placed the girl down on one of the many healing beds in the room. He then pushed the top down and locked the tube into place. (E: I am not sure if they have healing beds in the DB Universe. If they don't they do now. ^_^).  
  
"She should be fine in a few hours." Bulma told her son.  
  
Trunks nodded again, but he never took his eyes off of the girl. Bulma smiled at her son. "You might want to check her belongings to see if you can find anything that might tell you who she is." Bulma told Trunks, snapping him out of his daydream.  
  
"Oh...okay." Trunks replied as he took off the girl's backpack.  
  
Bulma shook her head and walked out of the room. Trunks placed the backpack on the ground. He unzipped it and looked inside. He began pulling stuff out. "Cloths, some sort of electronic gadget, food, how to operate your gundum, a Crystal Tokyo Snow Globe?"  
  
"Having fun?" a voice asked suddenly.  
  
Trunks jumped in surprise and almost dropped the snow globe. He looked up at the person the voice belonged to. "What do you want Bra?" Trunks growled.  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to come and see the girl that you found." Bra replied walking over to the healing bed. "So who do you think she is?"  
  
Trunks shrugged as he put the things back into her backpack. "I don't know. I thought that if I went through her stuff that I might find out. But it only confused me more."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Bra asked.  
  
Trunks growled at his sister. She smiled sweetly at him. "Let me know when she wakes up. I want to meet her. She might love to shop and I could always use another shopping partner."  
  
Trunks sweat dropped. "Please leave."   
  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone with your girlfriend."   
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Trunks called after his sister.  
  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Bulma returned. Trunks was now asleep in a chair. Bulma smiled and walked over to the healing bed. She checked on the girl. All of her cuts and bruises were now healed but she still had not woken up yet  
  
Bulma reached up and turned off the healing bed. "Is she okay?" Trunks asked sleepily as he sat up in the chair.  
  
"I'm not sure." Bulma replied. "Her cuts are healed but she still isn't awake."  
  
"Is there anything that you can do?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "The only thing I know to do is call a doctor. He might be able to tell us more. But for now I suggest that we get her to a more comfortable bed. Just in case she does wake up."   
  
Trunks nodded. "I'll put her in my room. Since it is the closest."  
  
Bulma gave her son a look but she did not say anything. Trunks walked over to the girl and picked her up. He carried her gently to his room. He placed her down on his bed and tucked the covers around her.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The doctor walked out of Trunks's room. "Well?" Trunks asked.  
  
"She is in a coma. Her hitting her head on a rock must have caused it. The only thing that I can think of doing is to make her as comfortable as possible. If she doesn't wake up in a few days, then I suggest that you bring her to the hospital."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Thank you doctor."  
  
The doctor nodded and left the house. Trunks walked into his room and looked at the sleeping girl. "Please Dende, let her wake up soon." he whispered.  
  
  
***  
  
Briana was lost. She did not know where she was. Only a few seconds ago, she had been in the woods. Now she had no clue where she was. Briana suddenly heard a voice. "How long has she been asleep?" a gruff voice asked.  
  
"For three days. I am not sure if she will ever wake up. Trunks has been with her ever since he brought her here. He hasn't left her side." a female voice replied.  
  
Briana slowly opened her eyes. To see where the voices were coming from. As she did, she was hit with a wave of pain. "Ow!" she moaned.  
  
As the pain faded, Briana tried to sit up but she was too weak too. Briana looked up at the ceiling and blinked a few times as it came into focus. She then began looking around. Trying to figure out where she was.   
  
As soon as she turned to her left, she saw a young man with lavender colored hair. Sitting in a chair asleep. Briana looked at him for a while. He sort of looks like...no impossible. He couldn't be Trunks! Briana though.  
  
Briana slowly sat up in the bed. As soon as she tried to move, she was hit by another wave of pain from the back of her head. "Ow!" she moaned again.  
  
At the sound of her voice, Trunks woke up. "Hello." he told her as soon as he noticed Briana was awake.  
  
"Hello." Briana replied.  
  
"My name is Trunks. Who are you? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
Briana's eyes grew large. "You are...Trunks?"  
  
Trunks nodded. Briana looked up at the ceiling. "If I am dreaming. Please don't ever let me wake up!" she whispered.  
  
Before Trunks could ask her anymore questions Bulma walked into the room. "Ah! So you are awake!"  
  
As soon as Briana saw Bulma she knew that this was not a dream. "I'm Bulma and you might be?" Bulma told her.  
  
"I'm Briana, Briana West." Briana replied.  
  
"Well, Briana it is nice to meet you. So what were you doing out in the woods?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all for now. Please review, because it makes me feel loved. If you have any comments feel free to e-mail me at shadow_warrior14@yahoo.com Ja for now!  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Traveler Chapter 3  
By: Eris  
Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I have been busy, so I haven't had a chance to write it. Forgive me. I will also try to bring more romance in these next chapters. I know the first two didn't have any romance in them so I will try to do better. Please review it makes me feel loved. ~_^  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Dragonball or Sliders. Blah, blah, blah, if you are reading this then you know who does. If you want to sue me go ahead. I only have a pocket full of lint. Anyway! On with the fan fic!   
  
One other thing. Just for future reference. Trunks is 21, Briana is 20, Bra is 13, Goten is 18 and Pan is 12. I don't care if these ages fit with the real story line. They fit with mine so I am using them! Also this '' indicates thought and this "" indicates talking.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
Briana gulped and looked at Bulma. 'Should I tell her the truth?' Briana thought. She quickly decided against it. She knew that Bulma would not understand. "I was out for a walk. I got lost and then last thing that I remember was falling and the world going black."  
  
Before Bulma could ask her another question there was a loud crash in another part of the house. "Woman!" came a loud shout.   
  
Bulma sighed. "I'll be back in a moment with some soup for you. Vegeta probably broke the gravity machine again."  
  
Briana nodded. As she did pain ripped through her body. She moaned and rubbed the back of her head. Bulma gave Briana a concerned look and left the room.   
  
Trunks stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside Briana. "Are you sure that you are okay?"  
  
Briana nodded. "I'm fine. Believe me I have had much worse."   
  
Trunks laughed. Briana felt her heart begin to race as he did. 'No! This can't be happening! You can't fall for him. It would ruin everything!' Briana thought to herself. 'You are to busy to even think of falling in love, so stop it!'  
  
"I have one question for you, where did you get all of the stuff in your backpack?" Trunks asked snapping Briana out of her thoughts.  
  
"You went through my things?" Briana asked a little angry.  
  
Trunks nodded. "I didn't take anything. I was just looking for something that would have told me who you are. It only confused me more though."  
  
Briana shook her head. As she did, Briana began to feel sleepy. "Ask me again in a few days. I'll try to explain everything. I doubt that you will believe me though." Briana replied. "Right now. I am going back to sleep."  
  
Briana slipped back under the covers and closed her eyes. Trunks quickly got off of the bed. He tucked the covers around her and gently touched Briana's cheek. "Sweet dreams." he whispered.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A few weeks later, Briana was well enough to walk around the house. So after she was able to walk. Briana decided to see exactly how much damage her fall did to all of her things.   
  
Briana sat down on the floor of Trunk's room. She pulled her pack out from under the bed. Briana opened her pack and began taking her thing out. Checking that each item was intact. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the Crystal Tokyo Snow Globe was not broken. "Thank you Lord that this isn't broken!" she said out loud.  
  
Briana then pulled out two electronic devices. Her compos and another device, the compos was in fine working condition. The other device was not. Briana let out a groan as she looked at the device. "No!"  
  
"My mom should be able to fix it what ever it is." Trunks said suddenly, almost causing Briana to drop the device.  
  
Briana looked up at Trunks from the floor. "I don't think that she would be able to fix this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
Trunks sat down beside Briana. "It must be important if you are this worried about it."  
  
Briana didn't reply. She just looked at the device. Wishing that the wires that were sticking out of it would magically go back into it. "Does it have anything to do with why all of that stuff was in your backpack?"  
  
Briana sighed. "Yes it does. It is the only way that I can ever return home."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Incase you haven't figured it out yet. I am not from this world." Briana began.  
  
"So you are a space alien, right?" Trunks asked.  
  
Briana shook her head. "I'm not form space. I am human. I'm just not from this world."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"I am from earth just from a different dimension. I use this device," Briana explained as she held up the device. "Which is called a timer. To travel or slide, from dimension to dimension."  
  
Trunks stared down at the floor for a few moments. "Why?"  
  
"I travel for two reasons. One is to explore other worlds. To discover new places that even I could not imagine. The second reason...is ever since I was a child. I have never felt as if I belonged anywhere. I hope one day to find a place where I can belong to do."  
  
"What's your world like? Is it like mine?"  
  
Briana laughed. "I wish my world was like this! It would be heaven if it were! My world used to be motivated by industry that they have destroyed most of the Earth. The only way that humans are now able to survive is to live underground. I was born and raised underground. In fact, I had never had never seen the sun until I slid for the first time."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
Briana shook her head. "No. It still amazes me today."  
  
"What are the worlds like that you have been to? How different are they?"  
  
Briana thought a moment. She reached in her backpack and pulled out the book How to pilot your own Gundum and the snow globe. "The worlds are so different. On my world there are cartoon shows, which tell the stories about certain heroes. I have been to worlds that these shows are real."  
  
Trunks' eyes got large. "Impossible!"  
  
"I'm telling you the truth!"  
  
Trunks took the timer from Briana. "So because this thing is broke, you can't leave here right?" Trunks asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice.  
  
Briana nodded sadly. "Unless I can find all of the components that I need. I will be."  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing? You said that here was heaven for you. Why don't you stay here? I could get you a job at Capsule Core. You could stay here or buy a place for you to live at when you save up enough money.  
  
"Or if you don't want to do that. Then you can stay here until you are able to fix your timer. I am sure that you would be able to find what you need. If you can't then it wouldn't be to hard to make it in the lab."  
  
Briana looked at Trunks and smiled. "You aren't going to give up are you?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I get my stubbornness from my father."   
  
Briana laughed at this comment. 'She has the most beautiful smile and laugh." Trunks thought to himself.   
  
"All right, fine. I'll take a job a Capsule Corp. As long as you promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You will teach me to fly before I leave."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
That's all for now! Please read and review. I love to read the reviews. Also, if you have any ideas about how this story should go next. Feel free to e-mail me at shadow_warrior14@yahoo.com. I just might use your idea. Ja for now. ^_^  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The Traveler: Chapter 4  
By: Eris, Queen of the Shadows  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: Yikes! It has been a long time since I have posted a chapter of this story! Sorry it has taken me so long. I will try to do better.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, but Briana is mine! If you are reading this then you know who owns it. I wish that I did own Dragonball then I would have a boatload of money and not have to write these annoying disclaimers! Well anyway enough of my constant talking and on with the story!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Trunks looked at Briana. "You want me to teach you how to fly?" he asked.  
  
Briana nodded. "Yep."  
  
"I don't know how. I've never taught anyone to fly."  
  
Briana sighed. "Oh well, then I guess that I will just have to tell your mother about the nice collection of Henti manga that you just happen to have hidden in the nightstand..."  
  
Trunks quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Lessons start in thirty minutes."  
  
Briana pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Sorry, but the lessons will have to wait until tomorrow. You sister says that because I have no cloths but my work outfits, that I need to go shopping with her. She wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
Trunks let out a laugh and stood up. "Then our lessons will begin tomorrow and have fun with my sister."  
  
Briana made a face. "Oh! One thing before you go. Could you ask your mom if there is another room where I can use as my own? I don't want to impose on you, but I know that you probably would like to have your room back."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Sure, we have a few spare rooms where you can stay in. I'll move your stuff while you are gone with my sister."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Three hours later, Bra and Briana returned with over sixteen bags of clothing. "Wow! How much did all of this stuff cost." Trunks asked as the girls sat the bags down in the floor of the kitchen.  
  
"No more than one of my normal shopping trips cost." Bra replied. "In fact, we would have been back sooner but Bri wanted to shop some more."  
  
"Well, this was the first time that I had ever been shopping before. Where I come from, we don't shop. We just go to the shop where we want to buy from and tell them what we want. Then a few days later, we go back to the shop and pick the stuff up! I never knew that it was so fun!"  
  
Trunks looked at Bra. "Bri?"  
  
"It's my nickname." Briana replied as she picked up her bags. "Did you ask your mom about the room?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "She said that you could have the room down at the end of the hall."  
  
"Thanks." Briana replied as she headed out of the kitchen and to the stairs.  
  
Trunks grabbed Bra by the arm. "How come you get to call her Bri?"  
  
"I asked her if I could. Don't get so jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Then why are you mad at me because I get to call her Bri and you don't."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"Uh huh! Sure your not!"  
  
Trunks glared at his sister and let go of her arm. She smiled sweetly at him and left the room.   
  
***  
  
Time passed quickly for Briana. Everyday she went to work at Capsule Corp. Trying to fix her Timing device. Whenever she went back to, what she now considered her home. She would take flying lessons from Trunks. If Briana thought that it was hard work trying to fix her Timer. It was even harder to learn how to fly. It seemed so easy when she would watch Trunks, but whenever Briana tried, it was impossible.  
  
"There is no use Trunks. I will never learn how to fly!" Briana said as she collapsed on to the ground.  
  
Trunks floated down beside her. "Don't say that. We just have been practicing too hard today. We can try again tomorrow."  
  
Briana shook her head. "There's no use. It was a dumb dream."  
  
Trunks shook his head. It was then that he got an idea. "I guess that you are right. You will never learn how to fly."  
  
Briana looked up at him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"How could you ever learn to fly? You are a girl and a weak human. Plus you aren't even from this world."  
  
Briana stood up and glared at Trunks. "Just because I am a girl and human doesn't mean a thing Trunks!"  
  
"Oh it doesn't?"  
  
"No it doesn't! You think that you are all that because you are part sayin, well let me tell you something. Just because you are super strong and can change your hair color whenever you want to. Doesn't make you any more special than I am. For you information I have traveled to more worlds than you can ever imagine. I have seen things that would Vegeta nightmares. So don't tell me that just because I am a girl, human and from another world, that I will never be able to fly. I can fly if I want to."  
  
Trunks smiled at her. 'She's beautiful whenever she is angry.' Trunks thought to himself. "Do me a favor. Look down."  
  
Briana gave Trunks a strange look but she did as he told her to. As soon as she did, she screamed and grabbed Trunks. Wrapping her arms around his waist. Both Briana and Trunks were floating about six feet off of the ground. "How did this happen?" Briana asked as she buried her face in Trunks's shoulder.  
  
"When you got angry at me. You raised your ki up enough for you to float off of the ground." Trunks replied as he wrapped his arms around Briana's waist.  
  
"You knew that this would happen didn't you?" Briana asked looking at Trunks.  
  
"I hoped that it would but I didn't know that it would work for sure."  
  
Briana looked down at the ground and then slowly let go of Trunks. She was glad to see that she was still floating. "Wanna race?" Trunks asked with another of his heart melting smiles.  
  
"No! You will easily be able to beat me." Briana replied as she practiced floating up and down.   
  
Trunks gave Briana a puppy dog look. "Please? I promise that I will go slow. I'll even give you a five second head start."  
  
Briana felt her heat begin to race as Trunks gave her the look. 'No! You can't do this Bri! You know that as soon as you fix your Timer. You will be out of here. But still he is cute when he gives you that look.' Briana thought to herself, 'Stop it! You can't like him. You are going to leave! It's already too late for that. Shut up!'  
  
"Bri? Are you okay?" Trunks asked snapping Briana out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? I'm fine."  
  
"So how about it? Do you want to race me?"  
  
Briana smiled at him. "Fine."  
  
With that Briana flew off. "Hey!" Trunks called as he raced off after Briana.  
  
Briana looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
Trunks smiled back and increased his speed. He knew that he could easily catch Briana in a minute but he wanted her to think that for a little while she was actually faster than he was.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Trunks grew tired of toying with Briana. He sped up again and caught up with Briana. "Do you give up yet?" Trunks asked as he pulled up beside Briana.  
  
"Nope." Briana replied as she sped up a little.  
  
Trunk's smile grew larger and he quickly passed Briana. As soon as he passed her Briana knew that she had no chance of beating him in their race, but that did not slow her down. She sped up a little faster. Trying to show him that she wasn't giving up yet.  
  
It went on like this for almost an hour. Trunks would speed up and Briana would try her hardest to catch up with him. Finally after what seemed like forever, Trunks slowed down and landed on the ground. Briana followed him. Landing a few minutes after him. "You win." Briana said gasping for breath.  
  
Trunks didn't reply he just turned and started walking away. Confused Briana followed him. Trunks lead Briana down a worn path. Slowing down and looking over his shoulder to make sure that she was still following him.  
  
"Trunks? Where are we going?" Briana asked as she finally caught up with him.  
  
Trunks smiled and pointed at something. Briana turned to her left to see a small cabin in the middle of a large field. It looked as if it were out of a post card. "What is this place?" Briana asked.  
  
"It's a cabin that Goten and I found when we were kids. It was our favorite place to play hide and go seek. An old man owned the cabin and he enjoyed Goten and me coming up for visits."  
  
"It's beautiful up here." Briana replied.  
  
Trunks grinned and grabbed Briana by the hand and pulled her into the cabin. Neither spoke as Trunks let go of Briana's hand and let her explore the cabin.   
  
They spent what felt like minutes but what really was hours looking through the cabin. "Trunks?" Briana said suddenly.  
  
Trunks looked up from the book that he had been reading. He was about to speak but he froze. Briana was standing in front of one of the windows. The setting sun shone behind her. Making her look as if she were an angel. "Trunks!" Briana called.  
  
Trunks snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? What?"  
  
Briana laughed. "I asked you a question but you ignored me."  
  
"Oh, sorry. What did you ask?"  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Trunks blushed and looked away. "Uh...I just though that you would like this place. Plus...I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...well..." Trunks began blushing deeper. "See...there is this ball that Capsule Corp. puts on every year...and I was wondering...uhhh...ifyouwantedtogototheballwithme. Youdon'thavetogoifyoudon'twantto!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to go. It was a dumb idea. Forget that...you will?"  
  
Briana nodded. "When is it?"  
  
"In three weeks."  
  
Briana nodded. "I think that I could have my schedule clear by then."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Great." He then looked out the window. "We better get back home. Otherwise, mom will kill me for keeping you out so late."  
  
Briana nodded and followed Trunks out of the cabin. "You can come up here anything that you want." Trunks told Briana.  
  
"Okay. This would be a good place just to..." Briana said.  
  
It was then as Briana walked out of the cabin, she tripped on the bottom part of the doorframe. She let out a small scream as she fell. But before she could hit the ground. Trunks caught her. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
Briana nodded slowly and looked into his sapphire eyes. She felt her heart began to race, as she looked at him. Briana was sure that Trunks could hear it.   
  
It was then that Trunks leaned down and brushed his lips against Briana's. As soon as he did, Trunks wanted more. He quickly captured her lips and began to kiss her deeper.  
  
Before this kiss, if you had asked Briana if she liked kissing. She would have shrugged and went on with her business, but like didn't even being to describe this kiss. She was aware of every part of her body that was touching Trunks. From her thighs that were crushed against his, to his hands on the small of her back, to her hands and arms that were wrapped around his nick and lightly running through his lavender locks. She felt as if she were flying. Of course, if Briana had opened her eyes, she would have noticed that both she and Trunks were slowly rising in the air.  
  
It was then that Briana realized what she and Trunks were actually doing. Briana broke the kiss and pulled away. "Wow." Trunks breathed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Briana floated in that air and touched her lips. She looked at Trunks with tears in her eyes. "No this is not happening!" she muttered.  
  
"Bri?" Trunks asked sticking out his hand trying to reach her hand.  
  
Briana pulled away. "I'm sorry Trunks. I can't do this!"  
  
With that Briana turned and raced off. "Briana!" Trunks shouted.  
  
If Briana heard him, she made no motion of acting like she did. She just kept racing off towards Capsule Corp. Trunks shook his head and headed home. Not understanding why Briana raced off. He had a feeling that Briana had enjoyed the kiss just as much as he did, but something was wrong. He didn't know what but he was going to find out.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Yes, I know, I am evil for cutting you off with a cliffhanger. But it makes the story more interesting. So tune in next time, same Trunks time, same Trunks channel! Oh and feel free to e-mail me at shadow_warrior14@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
